


Comfort After the Split

by LateToThePartie



Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: This is the first chapter of a new series I am starting that will focus entirely on Hades and Persephone hooking up with Daphne.In this one, Hades and Persephone discuss bringing a friend into their bedroom for a little fun.The stories in this series will feature lots of sex, so be warned.
Relationships: Daphne/Hades, Daphne/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166927
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. The Phone Call

Persephone ended the call and quietly walked out of their bedroom to find her husband. Even though it was the weekend, she knew he’d been holed up in his personal office working through his emails. Knocking on his door, she snickered as he jumped a little and turned around. Smiling, he said, “Hey Sweetness, I’m almost done, I promise.”

Persephone rolled her eyes a little and walked towards him, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and he took her cue, leaning down to softly press his lips across hers. When he pulled back, he noticed her concerned look and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Sighing, she said, “Oh, well, I just got off of the phone with Daphne. She told me that she and Thanatos broke up.”

Hades swiftly inhaled and tensed under her, but said nothing.

Wrinkling her brow, she ran her hands up and down his arms and asked, “Why are you so tense?”

“N-no reason,” he said, cursing himself for stammering.

“I know how you feel about Thanatos, but do you also dislike Daphne?” she asked, giving him her best doe-eyes.

He felt his body temperature begin to rise and he said, “N-not at all.”

Exhaling, the spring goddess said, “Phew, I’m so glad, because I invited her over for dinner.”

“What?” Hades asked, more loudly than he wanted.

Persephone wrinkled her brow again and asked, “What’s got into you? Daphne’s a good friend of mine.”

Hades closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “I-I know, Sweetness.”

Persephone watched as he tried to calm himself down, continuing, “She and I used to be really close too. We’d hang out all the time in the mortal realm, go swimming and cuddle up together under the stars to sleep at night.”

Hades looked at her like she was crazy. Was she crazy? Did she know what she was doing to him?

“What?” she asked. “Just because I was naked most of the time doesn’t mean anything.”

Hades couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his mouth or the burgeoning hardness between his legs. “Wait a minute? Are you teasing me on purpose here?”

Persephone smiled slyly at him and said, “I’m not blind, Aidoneus. I figured out you were attracted to her almost a century ago.”

Hades blushed and said, “You know I’d never-”

She placed a finger over his mouth and said, “Hush, I know that, my love.”

He could tell there was more. Raising a hand, he pulled her finger away and said, “But?”

Smiling coyly at him, she said, “But…we’ve been married for nearly a century. I don’t want things to get, well, stale.”

Hades smiled warmly at her and reassured her, “They won’t, Sweetness. I love you as much now as I did when we got married.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up to meet his mouth and gave him a quick peck on the lips, saying, “Oh, I know that, Aidoneus. I’m not worried about our love – our bond is eternal. I just don’t want things to get boring between us.”

Grasping her hands, he asked, gently, “Do you think they are?” He had to admit that they had gotten into a bit of a rut lately, but he figured like any other couple, they’d have their ups and downs.

Chewing on her lip, Persephone said, “Not…yet. But I was talking to Eros and he made a few suggestions. Even he and Psyche do some crazy things.”

Shrugging, he said, “Well, he’s the god of erotic love, so I’d assume so. But, tell me, what were you thinking.”

Smiling a little, Persephone ran a finger down his chest and said, “Well, Daphne is sad they broke up, even though she’s the one who ended things. It’d be nice to cheer her up.”

“Well, then dinner with her sounds like a good idea, but I’m not sure what that has to do with them breaking up.” He didn’t dare let himself think about where she was hinting.

“I was thinking, I never really had a chance to explore what it was like to make love with a woman. You’re my only sexual partner, outside of… _that._ ”

“Do you feel stifled?” he asked, somewhat panicked. The last thing he wanted was to suffocate his darling wife. 

Shaking her head, she said, “No, not at all. Just I get this little thrill when I think about you and me making love to Daphne.”

Hades gulped and said, “Is that what you really want?” Why was he questioning this? Of course he wanted this, but a nagging voice at the back of his head said they should proceed with caution. “And how do you know she’d want this? She’s your friend. It could change everything, plus she might feel like we’re taking advantage of her during a rough time.”

“Y-yes, I’d like to explore it with her.” Thinking a little she said, “You’re right, I’ll call her and discuss it with her. But if she’s up for _company_ , I think we could make her very happy.”

Even if nothing came of it, the fantasy alone was enough to get the god of the dead going. Unable to stop himself, Hades groaned and said, “I think that’s a great idea.” Standing up, he lifted his wife until she was seated on his desk. Planting a hand on either side of her hips, he leaned in and said, “But right now, I’m going to make you very, very happy Little Goddess.”

Persephone bit her lip as Hades began to trail kisses down her neck, his hands running up her bare thighs and under the oversized t-shirt she wore around the house. Skimming over her lacey underwear, his large hands moved up her torso until his fingertips grazed over her hardened nipples. Pinching them between his thumb and forefingers, he twisted them a little, watching her face as she closed her eyes and whimpered. She was so sensitive; how fortunate for him, since he loved stimulating her most sensitive parts. 

“Tell me,” she said with a moan, “what would you do to us, if you had both Daphne and I?”

If possible, Hades’s cock hardened more at the thought. “First,” he growled, “I’d make you two strip each other down.”

“Uh huh,” she moaned as he pinched her nipples a little harder.

“Then I’d have you both sit on my lap and kiss each other while I took my time sucking on both of your lovely tits. I’d suck until you two were begging for my cock.”

“Oh, yes, I’d beg for it,” she murmured, biting one of her fingers. She could feel the pressure building and he hadn’t even touched her clit yet.

“Then we’d move to the bed so Daphne could eat you out while I pounded her from behind. I’d make sure she came first so you two could swap and I could cum in you. Would you like that? Your mouth on her cunt?”

And with those words, Persephone let out a long cry as she came. Hades smirked and said, “I guess you like that idea?” as he pulled her t-shirt off. 

“Oh yes,” she murmured with a little laugh, lifting her hips weakly as Hades pulled her underwear off. He hadn’t bothered to strip, too eager to be inside his sexy wife. Unbuckling and pulling his pants down a bit, he teased her entrance with the tip of his dick before sliding in.

Sighing together, he held her close for a minute before beginning to move back and forth. 

“Would you cum in her too?” Persephone asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. It felt like she was peering into his soul.

“Do you want me to?” he asked hoarsely. 

She smiled and shook her head, “I asked first.”

Exhaling a shuddering breath, Hades said, “Yes, I’d want to. I hope you don’t think I’d let the evening go with just one orgasm for each of us. I’d fuck both of you over and over again.”

Persephone moaned. They’d fucked like that in the past and the thought of sharing that with Daphne turned her on even more. She felt herself building again and moved down to touch her clit, but he pushed her hand away. “I’ll take care of you, Sweetness.” Then his large thumb was making little circles around her clit driving her closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her overly-sensitive nipples hardening further as her second orgasm washed over her, pulling Hades with her. Suddenly, his eyes closed and he cried out, loudly, as he spurted inside her.

Persephone was excited and a little nervous for tonight. Hades was right, though; she’d have to call Daphne back and discuss it with her so there were no surprises. She really wanted this to work out. 

Hades wondered what he’d done to deserve such an amazing wife, promising that whatever happened tonight, he’d be sure to worship her properly for her generosity.


	2. Talk That Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Persephone calls Daphne to discuss her idea, Hades calls his brother, Poseidon, for advice. 
> 
> Hades and Persephone talk more about what might happen that evening.

After they’d made love and cuddled for a while, Persephone got up to call Daphne. Hades, meanwhile, laid in bed thinking about the potential for tonight. As always, his mind began to get ahead of itself. What if Daphne said no? What if she said yes? He was hopelessly attracted to women who resembled Persephone: petite, pink, and curvy. Daphne, like, Persephone, was softly feminine, and it made him weak. 

If they did end up having sex tonight, how would it go? He had a feeling that being intimate with Daphne once wouldn’t be enough. But what if Daphne didn’t want to continue on? Would he be a pervert to suggest they find someone else, preferably a flower nymph?

He needed advice and he acknowledged there was only one person who would be able to counsel him. Hades just needed to be sure that he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was for Zeus to find out.

Reaching for his cell, he scrolled through his contacts and pressed dial. The phone rang twice, his nerves growing with each ring, before the jovial voice of his younger brother greeted him. “Hades, my man, what’s up?”

“Posie, I need some advice,” Hades said, sounding more worried than he wanted to be.

“Uh-oh, everything OK bro?” 

Hades sat up and clutched a pillow as he responded, “Yeah and no. I have an opportunity in front of me and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“I thought you were a businessman? Don’t you take all available opportunities? Is this about work or something else?” Poseidon asked.

“Something else. I-I’m going to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell anyone else, especially Zeus.”

Poseidon was concerned. He sat in his swim trunks on his deck chair, Amphitrite next to him, sipping a cocktail and playing on her phone. “Sure, bro, I swear.”

Hades thought about making him swear on Styx, but thought it was a bit much. Exhaling a shaky breath, he said, “Persephone suggested we bring a woman to our bed.”

“Congrats! So what’s the problem?”

“Well, she told me she wanted to experience making love with a woman. She told me that her love for me wasn’t changed, but I’m worried that she’ll get tired of me and decide she only wants women.”

“Whoa there buddy, why does it have to be one or the other? You know she’s attracted to you. You guys mate like figgin’ bunnies. She’s just curious about other experiences and you should be encouraging her. This isn’t a zero sum game.”

“I am encouraging her, but I still have worries. There’s more,” Hades said, gripping the pillow more tightly.

Posie rolled his eyes and said, “Of course there is.”

Hades scowled, but continued, “She wants to bring her friend Daphne in.”

“Why is that name familiar?” Poseidon asked, side-eyeing his wife again. Despite her deep concentration with her phone, he knew she was listening in.

“She’s one of Persephone’s friends, a flower nymph. She’s a model, occasionally working for the Underworld Corp.”

“Ah dude, that’s right! Oh man, one sec, let me put you on speaker. I wanna see what she looks like.”

“Wait - are we alone?” Hades asked anxiously, half of the sentence coming through Poseidon’s speaker. 

“Yeah, yeah, no one else is around.” Amphitrite smiled, but played along with the ruse. “I’m pulling her picture up...hold up, this chick? She’s totally hot. Looks a bit like Persephone. Man, you have a type.”

Hades groaned, “Don’t I know it? Anyhow, I used to be one of her patrons on OnlyFans many years ago before she got big into modeling.”

“I remember you telling me about it,” Poseidon said with a smirk. “So...it looks like your number one fantasy might come true.”

“Yeah, maybe. Persephone’s feeling her out. But just because she has sex with Daphne doesn’t mean I’ll get to.”

His brother cleared his throat and said, “Look, the only advice I can give you is to calm down and take their lead. It might be your long-term fantasy, but this is Persephone’s idea. And Daphne has to be cool with it. If you make them comfortable, who knows, they might just invite you to join their fun. If not, nothing’s stopping you from watching and, uh, taking personal matters into hand.”

Hades said, somewhat distantly, “I guess you’re right. I’m just so wound up.”

“It’s to be expected. This is your first potential three-way, right? Trite and I have been having three-ways and swinging for centuries. Now it’s just part of our lives.”

“Do either of you get jealous of each other?”

Poseidon sat back again and said, “Nah, because we have a rule. Sex is sex and love is love. Trite and I love each other and have sex. But we definitely don’t love the other people we fuck. We might care about them; they can be our friends. But that’s it.”

Hades wasn’t sure he felt any better about tonight, but at least he’d talked to someone. His brother, as if picking up on his thoughts, said, “But until you try it, the unknowns are going to hang over your head. Make sure you have a solid plan with Persephone before Daphne arrives and stick to it. And if you find out in the morning it’s not for you, then you’ve learned something about yourself. I doubt this would permanently hurt your relationship with Persephone. You two are, like, total relationship goals.”

“Thanks, Posie.”

Smiling, he said, “Anytime. Oh, and call me tomorrow. I want details!”

“Perv,” Hades said, and then hung up.

Cackling, Poseidon put the phone down and looked over at Trite. She spun her head to him and said, “I knew Persephone was too spicy to remain monogamous. That girl is a fertility goddess for cryin’ out loud.”

Nodding his head, he said, “You were right. I just hope Hades doesn’t get overwhelmed and fuck this up. He’s got a golden opportunity in his lap. I don’t think he realizes how much of a catch he is. Unless Daphne doesn’t like men, there’s no way he’s not getting a chance to have sex with both of them tonight.”

Trite nodded in agreement and said, “But there’s a more important question.”

“Which is?” Poseidon asked, arching his scarred brow.

“When do you think I’ll be able to sleep with that sweet queen?  _ I’d _ show her gentle love.”

“You? Gentle?” he laughed.

She pulled an ice cube out of her now-empty glass and threw it at him.

************************

Persephone sat on the couch, her foot bouncing wildly as she called Daphne back. They’d been close friends for the majority of their lives, so why was she so nervous? Fates, she was so worried about ruining this before they had a chance to even try it.

“Hey!” came the chipper voice of her friend on the other end of the line, “Didn’t we just talk?”

“Hi, y-yes we did, but I wanted to talk to you about something,” Persephone responded, cursing herself for sounding so ominous.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“W-well, I know you just ended things with Thanatos and you’re a little sad about it…”

“Yeah, I’m sad, but not in that heartbroken kind of way. Like, we dated for a century, but things just got stale. When I started losing interest in my modeling gigs, I realized something was wrong. I realized I just didn’t want a relationship anymore.”

“I see,” Persephone said. A long pause stretched between them as she tried to figure out what to say. Finally, she said, “Well it’s-”

Daphne said, “Is every-” at the same time. Both giggled and Daphne started again, “Is everything all right?”

Persephone said, “Y-yeah, I just wanted to ask you…”

“Ask me….?” Daphne repeated, laughing a little at her friend’s sudden nervousness.

“If you wanted company?” Persephone finished.

Daphne wrinkled her brow and said, “Isn’t that why I’m coming over for dinner tonight?”

“No, Fates!” Persephone exclaimed. “I mean, like,  _ physical comfort _ company.”

Daphne arched a brow and asked, “Are you...propositioning me?” Twirling a lock of hair, she said, “Who knew my good friend, who is married to one of the hottest gods around, wanted a little pussy on the side?”

“Well, maybe not on the side. I was thinking more of a you-me-Hades sort of thing, if-if that’s something you’d be interested in,” Persephone said nervously.

Stifling a snicker, Daphne laid back on her bed in her new luxury apartment in Olympus and said, “So, a threesome, eh? A menage a trois, huh? Who knew you were so kinky?”

Persephone felt a little deflated, thinking her friend was just making fun of her for a bad suggestion, and said, “Well, Hades and I love each other very much, but I was afraid of things becoming stale. And I haven’t had many partners - never a woman. You know how my mother was growing up.”

Daphne felt a little bad, so she said, “Yeah, Demeter was a real cockblock. Or, I guess in your case, a pussyblock.” There was a long pause and she said, “So you want to have sex with me?”

Persephone perked up and said, “Well, I’ve thought about it before. You’re so beautiful and I know you’re a good person, so I’m not worried about drama.”

Daphne rolled onto her stomach and said flirtatiously, “You’ve thought about it? Was I good in your fantasy?”

Persephone snorted and said, “Yeah, you were. Have you had sex with a woman before?”

There was another long pause, and Daphne said, “Yeah I have. A few times, actually. Would you be comfortable sharing Hades with me, though?”

Persephone’s voice lowered and she said, “I think it’s fucking hot.”

Daphne’s eyebrows shot up and said, “I wasn’t expecting that! OK, yeah, we can give it a shot. Let’s see how dinner goes.”

“I’m so glad you’re up for it, Daphne!” Persephone said.

After they got off of the phone, Daphne thought about how the evening would play out. Persephone was beautiful, but she’d never fantasized about her before. She wondered if she’d be able to see her in a different light. Now Hades was a different story - the man exuded sex appeal. Perhaps it was wrong, but Daphne decided that she would have sex with Persephone if it meant she could also have sex with her husband. 

Getting up, she strolled to her closet and pulled out a black bodycon minidress with an underboob cutout, something she picked up during one of her recent modeling gigs for a retailer of clubwear. The dress’s cut-out extended down to just below the navel with a few ties in the middle to help cinch it together. The nymph also selected black stilettos and a black g-string. Since no bra could be worn with the dress, which was kind of the point, Daphne selected a tight black button-down cashmere cardigan to wear over it. She figured they’d know she wasn’t wearing a bra, but she’d save the sexy detail of the dress until after dinner. Unless things went really well, in which case she’d shed the sweater sooner and see how they reacted. 

************************

Hades laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, but focusing on nothing. The door creaked open and the soft footsteps of Persephone came over. She poured herself into bed next to him, taking in his countenance.

“Are you having second thoughts?” she asked.

He turned to face her and smiled gently, “No, just worried that...you’ll stop wanting me.” He hadn’t meant to say it, but it was as if Hades had no control of the words tumbling out.

She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement, but thought that might hurt his feelings. Instead, she decided to boost his ego. Framing his face with her hands, she asked, “What happened to the man who made love to me before? He seemed like the confident kinda guy who could satisfy two women.”

He shrugged and said, “You know me.”

“I do. And I want you to stop second guessing my attraction to you. I’m so lucky to be married to you. You’re the hottest god in the pantheon and you’re so generous with me, allowing me to explore this.”

Her words took the edge off. Smiling, he said, “I should never have doubted you.” The fear wasn’t totally gone, but it was greatly reduced. Arching a brow, he asked, “How did your call with Daphne go?”

“Surprisingly well. I-I think she was flirting with me. She said she’d had sex with women before.” Hades groaned internally at the thought. “She said we could give it a try and see what happens. She also asked me if I would be OK with her having sex with you.”

Persephone had as much said so, but that was just dirty talk when they were making love. Hades had to be certain. “And are you?”

“Yeah, I am. Just with her, though, because she’s my friend.” Feeling the need to clarify, the goddess continued, “I mean, just for tonight too. I don’t know how I’ll feel afterwards. And I’m not giving you permission to sleep with her - or anyone else - without my approval. This isn’t like Poseidon and Amphitrite.” 

Hades grasped her hands from his face and held them gently, kissing her knuckles. “Persephone, you have my word: I will never betray you.”

“Nor I you,” she said, tears shining in her eyes. 

He held her close, surprised when he found himself getting emotional as well. They really did have a special bond, a deep love unlike others of their kind. Maybe it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add an extra chapter to the story because I felt the conversation needed to be concluded before the fun stuff could happen.
> 
> Sexiness is on the horizon: next chapter is the dinner.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne shows up for dinner. Things are a little awkward, but Daphne is determined to make the night work.

Several hours later, Daphne found herself knocking on the front door of the king and queen’s modern mansion in the Underworld, holding a bottle of pinot noir. Surprisingly, she wasn’t nervous, until the door opened and Hades greeted her. She swallowed a little, taking him in, so handsome, tall, and muscular under a slim cut black suit. He’d ditched his tie and left a button open at the top for a more casual look. Persephone wanted to share him?

“H-hello, Daphne,” he said, gesturing for her to enter. 

Was he nervous too? For some reason, that made her feel confident and she strutted in. Walking past him, the nymph made sure to slightly brush up against him. Smiling, she handed him the bottle and said, “Thank you so much for having me over tonight.”

Hades gulped and said, “You’re welcome. It was Persephone’s idea.”

Daphne had been over to their house countless times during the last century, but she now saw it in a different light. She looked around casually as the silence grew between him. Having worked in modeling long enough, she knew when a man was silent around her, it was because he was desperately trying to think of something to say.

“Oh?” she responded, smiling at him impishly, “You didn’t want me to come over?” She was leaning towards taking her sweater off when dinner started. That’d really unnerve him.

To her surprise, he responded calmly, though his face was blushing, “I didn’t and wouldn’t say that.”

Tilting her head back, she smiled and said, “I was just teasing you. What happened to Persephone?”

“Oh, she should be down shortly. Can I offer you a beverage? I already have a bottle of wine open, so we can save yours for later,” he said, extending an arm for her to grasp as he led them to the kitchen.

Standing in front of each other, they sipped their wine, waiting for Persephone to arrive. The silence was killing Daphne, so she decided to broach the topic, “So Persephone and I had a very interesting conversation earlier.”

Hades leaned back against the counter and said, “So I’ve been told.”

“You two have talked at length?” Daphne asked, sounding more concerned than she wanted to.

“Yes.”

Taking another sip of wine, Daphne wondered if he was going to be so tight-lipped all night. Having done this before, she knew being relaxed going into it was key. “I’m glad,” she said, looking up from her wine glass and making eye-contact with him. “This isn’t my first time with a woman or a threesome.” He seemed to relax a little. Good, Daphne thought. “In the modeling world, you do a lot to get ahead. Sometimes it’s enjoyable, other times it’s not.”

Hades thought about the trauma his wife had experienced before they were together and said, “I’m sorry that you ever had to do something you didn’t want to. I hope you don’t feel that way now.”

Daphne’s eyes widened and she said, “Oh, definitely not! I’m extremely excited for tonight.” 

Hades groaned inside. He was excited too, but doing his best to make sure he didn’t scare Daphne off.

“I fully intend to have as much fun as possible. I think it’s great, too, because I know you and Persephone so well. She’s been such a good friend, that I don’t see a reason why we can try being lovers.”

Hades swallowed the rest of his wine. He was melting inside, trying his hardest to not imagine his wife and Daphne locked in passionate lovemaking. It was an erotic scene he wanted to lose himself in, drowning in breathy feminine moans, soft breasts, and - of course - their pussies.

There was a quiet cough and Hades and Daphne both looked over to the entrance between the kitchen and the dining room. Persephone stood there, a shy smile on her face which betrayed her vixen outfit: a black scalloped deep v-neck mini dress with a flared hem which barely concealed the lace tops of her thigh highs. Upon her feet were simple black patent leather platform heels with a rounded toe. 

“Ah, Sweetness, you look so beautiful. Well, you always look beautiful,” Hades said, his eyes lighting up as he stepped forward and grasped her hands to take in her outfit once before pulling her into a brief, but gentle hug. “Daphne and I were just talking a bit and having some wine. Care for a glass?”

Blushing, Persephone said, “Sure.” Looking over at Daphne, she said, “You look amazing! I love your outfit.” They walked to each other and hugged, Daphne taking time to absorb the way her friend’s soft curves pressed against her own. There was something magical about the way the queen looked tonight, or maybe it was just that Daphne was seeing her with new eyes. 

It was a simple hug, nothing more than a greeting between two old friends, so Hades felt he had to chide himself for beginning to feel aroused watching them. He wanted this too much and was going to mess it up, he was sure. Walking over to the stove, he called out over his shoulder, “I made pasta alla norma with a side fennel citrus salad for dinner.”

“Yum! I love eggplant,” Daphne said, her arms loosely wrapped around Persephone’s shoulders. 

Smiling broadly, the goddess said, “And I made baklava for dessert, of course.”

“Delicious! I can’t wait.” Hades walked over and handed Persephone a glass of wine and Daphne handed hers to him for a refill. Things were feeling optimistic, so she decided that the sweater could come off now. “I’m a bit warm from the wine,” she said, unbuttoning her cardigan. Slipping it off of her shoulders, she looked over at Persephone who merely took in the dress with two arched eyebrows and a nod of approval. Turning around, Hades almost spilled the glass before quickly recovering and handing it to Daphne. Suppressing a laugh, she handed him the sweater and asked, “Would you please hang this up for me, Hades?”

“S-sure,” he said, grasping her sweater and quickly walking off. Fates, he was going to have an erection the entire dinner, he was sure. Maybe he shouldn’t worry so much about looking like a letch. After all, everyone knew sex was on the table and Daphne wouldn’t have come wearing  _ that _ dress if she didn’t want attention.

************************

Dinner went smoothly, though they did not discuss their evening plans. Instead, it was as if they were three old friends catching up on life events, though Daphne made a point of not discussing Thanatos or their breakup. That was firmly in the past and she was a free woman about to take two extremely attractive people up on a night of lust.

Hades, ever the good host, served them dinner, refilled their drinks, and cleared the table when dinner was finished. Standing in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen, he asked nervously, “Do we want dessert?”

Daphne figured there was no way Hades was going to make the first move. She looked over at Persephone, who’s cheeks burned as she stared into her wine glass. Was she having second thoughts? Time to put that to rest. Swirling her wine, Daphne smirked and looked at Persephone, saying, “Dessert sounds like a great idea. Where did you want to go?”

Looking over at her friend, the queen asked, “I’m sorry?” Behind her, Hades’s eyebrows shot up, Daphne’s intention surprisingly not lost on him.

Daphne put a hand over Persephone’s and said, “Friend, the only thing I want for dessert right now is  _ you.  _ So, do you want to retire to the couch or do you have some other place in mind?” If the nymph thought Persephone was blushing before, her cheeks darkened several more shades after that comment.

“The couch sounds good,” Persephone said, barely above a whisper. Then, as if shaking off a daze, she smiled and turned to Hades, “Are you going to come and watch?”

He was leaning against the door, his arms crossed, and a blush across his cheeks. “Y-yeah, of course I am.”

Daphne really hoped they could shed their first time jitters soon. Gently grasping Persephone’s cold hand, the nymph stood up and led her friend to the massive black couch in the living room. Slowly behind them, Hades followed, his arms crossed and his face down, as if in deep concentration. Plopping down in a loveseat across from the couch, he sat back and crossed his legs, trying to appear the calm and controlled god he seemed to be when in the office.

Rubbing her hands, Daphne looked into Persephone’s doe eyes and said, “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

“No, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Daphne asked. She had to be certain Persephone was ready for this. A threesome was many things to many people. It could be a fun romp. Or it could be an intense experience that brought the main couple, or even all three, closer together. One could feel neglected or jealous. And the fact was, there was a certain amount of subconscious erotic humiliation in watching your partner have sex with someone else in front of you. Some people were wired to find that arousing and still others were not jealous at all and associated no such negative feelings in a group sex environment. Yes, Persephone had told her that she thought it was hot to imagine Hades having sex with Daphne, but she was pretty sure that came up  _ while _ Hades and Persephone were having sex. Often, fantasy wasn’t reality.

The queen’s lips on her own silenced her thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your feedback. If you're enjoying this - I want to know! If there's something you don't like - I also want to know!


	4. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Daphne have dessert. Dessert is sex.
> 
> Hades watches.

Gripping Daphne’s hands, Persephone leaned forward and opened her mouth. Daphne made a little squeak sound, but then opened her mouth to receive her friend’s tongue. The nymph had to acknowledge that kissing women, in her experience, was a softer, more sensual experience, and Persephone was the epitome of soft femininity. Daphne released the goddess’s hands and slid her own up the shivering arms of her soon-to-be lover; the queen responded in kind.

Hades took a deep breath and watched them kiss and touch each other, sliding a hand down to his growing erection. Soon the zipper would make it uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to release himself without their permission. Daphne may have been a potential lover, but she was also a guest in his house and, in all things, guests were made to feel comfortable.

Persephone pressed forward until Daphne was leaning back against the couch, straddled by the queen. Running her hands up to cup the nymph’s face, Persephone broke the kiss to ask heatedly, “Where’d you get such a sexy dress? It’s been driving me crazy all dinner.” Hades said nothing, but silently agreed. How he’d love to gently run his fingertips over the underside of her breasts and watch as the nipples, barely contained by the stretchy material, hardened under his ticklish touch.

“Modeling gig,” Daphne moaned and pulled Persephone back into a kiss. If she’d wondered about being able to see her friend in a sexual light, that was all out the window now. Her soft curves pressed delightedly against her’s; the nymph was sure she could feel Persephone’s peaked nipples through the fabric of her dress, rubbing against her own pebbled ones. She became aware that the king was watching them, wondering if he was going to say anything.

Blushing, Hades got up and moved to a different armchair that was slightly to the side. He wanted to be able to see the entire show, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t feeling a little creepy for doing it. 

The queen began kissing down Daphne’s neck and across her collar bone. The nymph looked over at Hades palming himself and had a burning urge to see just how big he was. She asked, “Persephone, can Hades take his dick out?”

Sitting up, the queen casually looked over her shoulder and said sultrily, “You don’t need my permission to touch yourself. I want to see you stroking your dick.”

“Me too,” Daphne said.

Hades involuntarily let out a moan and then he was unbuttoning his pants and zipper, revealing his long, thick, blue cock. It was breathtaking, Daphne thought; she was definitely riding that tonight. The queen went back to kissing Daphne’s neck and the nymph briefly made eye contact with the king as he slowly stroked himself and smirked at her. It sent a jolt of arousal straight to her cunt.

Sitting back, Persephone slowly traced light fingers along the underside of Daphne’s breasts, a shivery little moan escaping the nymph’s lips. Hades’s breathing increased as he began to pump his cock a little harder, but just slightly. He wanted to last as long as possible.

“How do you even keep your breasts restrained in this dress? The fabric is so stretchy, one wrong move and you’d spill out,” Persephone said, continuing to slowly trace Daphne’s underboob.

“Fashion tape. But tonight I decided to risk it,” Daphne said breathily. The queen was torturing her with her slow, light touches. Involuntarily, she shivered under her friend’s hands and arched her back a little. 

More confident in what she was doing, Persephone said, smirking, “One small tug - ” and pulled the fabric on one side up a little, exposing a breast, “and they come right out, ready to play,” she finished as she pulled up on the other side, letting the other breast bounce out. 

It was one of the most erotic things Hades had scene, his wife playing with the breasts of another woman. And that dress was so, so sexy, but with her breasts completely exposed, it seemed almost obscene. He was so desperate to lick and nibble on the nymph’s nipples, he squeezed himself a little harder, letting out a soft moan.

“Be as loud as you want, Hades,” Daphne called out.

The goddess traced lazy circles around the nymph’s areolas, watching as they crinkled further under her light touch. Leaning forward, Persephone made eye contact with Daphne silently seeking permission. Nodding, the goddess wasted no time in moving forward and running a tongue over her nipples. 

Both Daphne and Hades moaned at the same time, and Persephone smiled even as she ran her tongue to the other nipple. She’d always wondered what it would be like to play with a lovely set of breasts. Sure, she’d touched hers enough, but it wasn’t the same. Persephone wanted to know if she would get the same satisfaction from sucking on a breast that a man could. While she wasn’t sure just how much men loved doing this, she was pretty sure it couldn’t be more than how much she was loving it at this moment. 

Leaning back, Persephone hopped off of the bed and began taking her dress off. Daphne, dazed a moment, soon stood up and followed suit. Hades bit his knuckles as he watched the dresses fall to the floor, followed soon by their thongs until the only article of clothing left was Persephone’s thigh highs and garter belt. Daphne took the time to run her fingers over her friend’s chest, repaying the stimulation in kind. Her perfectly manicured nails pinched the goddess’s nipples and then twisted them a little. “Do you like that?” Daphne asked with a smirk as her friend threw her head back and cried out.

Hades resisted the urge to stroke himself harder, for fear he’d cum too soon. The sight before him was the loveliest he had ever seen and he desperately wanted to join in, but said nothing, patiently waiting to be invited.

Suddenly, with a feral grin, Persephone pushed back on Daphne so she was sitting on the couch. “I’d love to taste you,” she said, but left it as a question at the end. Daphne side eyed Hades and then beckoned the goddess forward. She whispered something into her ear, which the god of the dead found thrilling, and then Persephone smiled and looked over at him. 

Smirking, she said, “After Daphne and I make love to each other, we’re going to make love to you.”

He moaned out, “Yes, my goddess,” and slowed his stroking. He wanted to save himself as much as possible for the pleasure of their pussies. 

Daphne laid on the couch, her head resting on the middle cushion, her left leg dangling over the back of the couch, and her right knee bent over its arm. Persephone came around the opposite side so that she was facing the nymph upside down, one knee on the couch, the other bracing her weight on the floor. Slowly, the goddess lowered her mouth to Daphne’s and they shared a slow kiss, their tongues swirling around. Shortly, Persephone moved forward a little and lowered herself to kiss and suck on Daphne’s nipples, the nymph returning the favor in kind.

Hades wasn’t sure he would be able to stop from cumming even if he stopped stroking himself. This was beyond anything he’d ever imagined.

The two ladies spent time like this, savoring the way their soft breasts and peaked nipples felt in their mouths. It wasn’t the first time Daphne had done this, but for some reason, it had never been sexier to her. She wondered if it was the very nature of Persephone’s fertility powers working their magic on her, lulling her into a sex-fueled dream-like trance.

Persephone had to admit that she had been nervous over nothing. So far, making love with Daphne had been so easy and it encouraged her to take the final step. Raising her head, she asked, “Are you ready, Daphne?”

“Yeah,” she moaned.

Hades began stroking himself again. There was no way he wasn’t going to cum watching and listening to them pleasure each other.

Persephone moved forward, feeling Daphne grab her hip and pull her down. Suddenly, she felt soft lips and a tongue on her clit. It was the inspiration she needed to lower her head and return the favor. The goddess extended her tongue and cautiously ran it over Daphne’s clit, taking time to adjust to the new sensations of having her face buried in another woman. The scent was musky and the taste somewhat pungent, but she found the longer she spent there, the more intoxicated she became. Persephone had been concerned she wouldn’t like this - that fantasy wouldn’t live up to expectation. As she sucked on Daphne’s clit, she pushed a finger into her pussy, pleased when the nymph did the same. Crooking a finger up in a come hither motion, the goddess intensified the pressure on her clit, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm building in her lower abdomen.

The queen could no longer deny herself the truth - that she enjoyed receiving and giving pleasure to both sexes. It was her nature as a fertility goddess, something that Eros and Aphrodite had mentioned to her in the past when she first began questioning her fantasies. Both were known to have both male and female lovers and both had encouraged her to consider she might have similar proclivities. It had taken her decades to accept it and decades more to bring it up to her husband, but she was so glad she did. She only hoped that Daphne wanted to continue this on after tonight. Now that the queen had a lover, she did not want to lose her.

The pressure continued to build until Persephone raised her head and cried out as she clenched around Daphne’s fingers, the nymph not ceasing her teasing until the last aftershock was complete. Now, mindless, Persephone continued to suck and lick Daphne’s clit, increasing the speed until the nymph gripped the goddess’s hip tightly and moaned loudly, her walls clenching around the queen’s fingers. 

When they were done, Persephone slipped off of Daphne and both sat back on the couch, drunk from their release. Hades, furiously stroking his cock, reached to the end table to grab a tissue, but Persephone stopped him, saying, “Cum on my tits.”

Daphne bit her lip and said, “Me too.” The nymph knew it would please him to do this. She wanted to keep him engaged so she could have a taste of him later. She was most definitely not done for the night.

Hades didn’t have to be told twice. He leapt up and rushed towards them, grimacing as he called out, “Uh uh UHH!” Holding his cock firmly, he stood over them as his seed spewed across their chests, slowly dripping down over their nipples and down further to their abdomens. Daphne turned her head to Persephone, who smiled contently, her head resting back on the couch, and leaned down to lick Hades’s sticky seed from her friend’s breasts.

Raising her head, the nymph made eye contact with the king, still panting from his release. She felt Persephone’s tongue lapping up his seed on her chest and Hades said, between pants, “You ladies are going to be the death of me.”

“It’s a good thing we’re in the Underworld then,” Persephone said with a smirk. Looking back at Daphne, she grabbed her hand and stood up. “Come, Daph, let’s get cleaned up. And then I think we should retire to the bedroom. And I think Aidoneus should meet us there.”

“Oh, I’ll be there. I just need a few minutes to recuperate and then I’m going to take you up on your offer to make love to you both.”

Daphne shivered and smiled, excited for round two. She really didn’t want the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? Ready for more?
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading! I appreciate your support. :-)


	5. Dessert pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades, Daphne, and Persephone have sex.

Hades watched as Persephone held Daphne’s hand as she led her down the hall to the guest suite. They had decided that any extramarital romps would happen outside of their bedroom, which was reserved just for them. Slowly he walked behind them, his pants still unzipped and his shirt untucked, watching how their perfect upside-down heart asses swayed back and forth. He didn’t know what they had planned for him, but the base animal within him desperately wanted to cum inside both ladies. There was one fantasy, in particular, that he loved: watching Persephone lay on top of Daphne, making out as he shared his cock between the two of them, slipping in and out of each one when they got close until finally he shared his release with them. It was such a dirty, filthy fantasy that he felt shame the first time he’d had it, but it was one he came back to again and again.

Maybe that was something to save for another day, if he was fortunate enough to have this again.

Quietly he undressed, listening to Daphne and Persephone whisper and giggle to each other in the bathroom as they cleaned up. They had to know what they were doing to him, how they drove him wild. Naked, he looked down at his dick, which was now fully erect again and sighed pleasurably to himself, crawling into the center of the bed. He wanted this night to last as long as possible.

They emerged from the bathroom, Persephone still drying her chest off with a towel. Walking up to him, she smiled wickedly and said, “Looks like you’re ready for us.”

“I am. I’ll be honest. I’m going to be ready for you two all night.” Hades and Persephone shared a laugh.

Innocently, Daphne asked, “Have you thought about this before?” She knew he must’ve, but wanted to see his reaction.

All of the king’s prior shyness was gone. “Yes,” he said bluntly, “many times.” The fire in his eyes shot an arrow of arousal straight to her core. She wanted to be devoured by this man.

Persephone climbed in on one side and Daphne the other, so that both women were kneeling facing him. Rubbing her hands up and down her breasts, the queen moaned, “Why don’t you start by touching us, Aidoneus?”

Sitting up more, he raised a hand to each woman’s face, gently caressing their cheeks before letting his hands slide down their necks and over their chests, stopping to pay special attention to their nipples. He thumbed their hardened peaks and then pinched them between his index fingers and thumbs, pulling slightly, pleased when they moaned and threw their heads back. 

“Your blue nipple is so pretty,” he murmured. Daphne smiled at him and winked before turning her head to the queen and running her tongue across her lips. Moaning, the goddess opened her mouth and then they were kissing, lost in the sensation of their tongues and Hades’s large hands upon their bodies.

He switched to their other nipples, making sure to pay them the same attention. Leaning forward more, he captured Daphne’s blue nipple in his mouth, running his tongue around the hardened peak before nibbling on it lightly. Hades was pleased to feel her shiver under his touch. Switching to Persephone, he did the same thing, eliciting a similar reaction from his goddess. Pulling them closer until his face was surrounded by their tits, he rubbed his cheeks against their softness, sucking on their nipples as he moved his head between them. The god of the dead found this both arousing and comforting. He’d always grappled with loneliness, previous lovers never erasing that feeling, until he met Persephone. She made him happy and made him feel whole. Now, if possible, he thought he might love her more than ever for her generosity. It was supremely comforting to have two women cradling his head against their breasts, and he had his wife to thank for allowing this. He wished there was a way he could do this every day.

“I love your tits - both of you,” he said, almost drunk, pulling back to look at them in the eyes. “I need to touch you,” he murmured as he let his fingers skate down their abdomens and over their mounds. Slipping further back, he dipped his thumb in, seeking their nubs. He was supremely pleased when they sighed - lovely feminine sighs - simultaneously. 

He did this for a while, stroking them, until Persephone opened her eyes and asked him, “Do you think you’ll be able to cum two more times?”

Hades laughed, “More than that.” 

“Then I want to watch you fuck Daphne. And then I want you to fuck me.”

He looked to Daphne for her approval, and she nodded in agreement, saying, “Yes, I’d love that,” biting her lip, which drove him crazy.

“Can-can I cum in you?”

Moaning, Daphne said, “Oh, yes please. I’m on birth control.”

Persephone had fantasized about watching her husband fuck both her and Daphne in the past, had imagined what it would look like to watch his thick blue cock disappear in her friend’s pussy, what it would be like for him to cum in both of them. He was a strong and powerful god who did everything he could to please her. Knowing that he could satisfy two women would only serve to make him that much more masculine in her eyes. It was one of her deepest fantasies, of which she had many. Sometimes she fantasized about wrapping him up in her vines and making him watch as she made love to Daphne over and over again. Sometimes she fantasized that they tied up Daphne. Still, other times she fantasized that she and Daphne were his subs, teased and pleased and fucked until they were mindless in his arms. This last fantasy was what she hoped to act out tonight.

Hades switched places with Daphne so that she was laying on top of the bed. He looked down at her curvaceous body, excited to be inside of her. Part of him felt like he was doing something wrong, like he was cheating on Persephone, but since she was here, it thrilled him instead of making him feel shame. 

Persephone kneeled next to them, watching as he lined his cock up with Daphne’s folds. Her eyes darted to the nymph who looked at him under heavily-lidded eyes. Slowly, Hades pushed forward, his dick sliding in slowly; the queen watched with rapt attention. Daphne sighed and then moaned. When he’d completely sunk himself into her, he threw his head back and said, “Fuck, you feel amazing, Daphne!”

Persephone began to touch her tits, tweaking her nipples, now sore from Hades’s long attentions. He looked over at his queen and said, “That’s right, I want you to touch yourself because I’m going to fuck you right after, my beautiful wife.”

Hades looked down at the nymph, in complete disbelief that he was having sex with another woman after being married for a century. It felt so good too, an ego boost to know that he was responsible for the sexual pleasure of two beautiful women. Fates, he loved his wife so much for allowing this. Slowly he pushed in and pulled out, and asked hoarsely, “Is this how you like it, Daphne?”

“Fates, your cock is so big, Hades. Oh, you feel so good. Yes, yes, like that. Faster please!” she moaned.

The queen stroked her clit with one hand and tweaked her nipples with the other moaning, but never taking her eyes off of the way her husband was fucking her friend.

Was any of this real? Hades desperately wanted this to be part of a new normal, where he and Persephone could hook up with this sweet nymph whenever. He knew he was already ruined. The way his wife was pleasuring herself as he fucked another was such an erotic visual that it unleashed a beast within him, an animal that wanted to have sex with both of them over and over again.

He moved faster, pounding Daphne’s pussy as she reached down between them to stroke her clit. Faster and faster she rubbed circles around her nub until she gasped a couple of times and then shrieked and shuddered, her orgasm gripping his dick tightly. Grimacing, he continued to pound her until his eyes screwed shut and he cried out, cumming in her.

Opening his eyes and panting, he looked over at Persephone and pulled her into a long kiss, murmuring with a smile, “You’re next.”

Then he turned to Daphne, who laid boneless on the bed, and reached forward to lift her into his arms. He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled back and asked softly, “How was that?”

“Amazing, so good,” she said, half dazed. 

Smiling again, he trailed little kisses across her face and neck until he reached her ear, where he whispered, “You were so good, so perfect, so beautiful. I can’t wait until we have sex again.” He almost called her Little Flower, but wasn’t sure if it was too soon for nicknames or how Persephone would feel about it. Lowering her back to the bed, he leaned back up and ran his hands through his hair, taking in the moment.

Slipping out, he watched as his cum dripped out of her, supremely thrilled with the visual. Turning to his wife, he gathered her into his arms and held her close, feeling more emotional than he thought. He whispered into her ear, “Thank you. I love you so much, my darling wife.”

Pulling back, his eyes roved her face, as if committing this moment to memory. Her large doe-eyes always undid him, and he felt a few tears well up in his eyes. “I love you too, so much, my sweet husband.”

Clearing his throat, he picked up her hands and kissed each one, saying, “And now I’m going to make love to you.” He was so turned on, his cock wasn’t even softening after cumming. He was so wound up, he needed to release again.

Nodding, Persephone pulled him in for a kiss. Hades held her close, tenderly rubbing his hands along her back and then laid her down next to Daphne. He leaned down and kissed his wife, his tongue probing her mouth and then pulled back into a kneeling position. Placing her legs over each of his shoulders, he hoisted her up, lining up his dick with her entrance and then with a quick thrust, was buried within her. Persephone gasped and he stilled for a moment before he began slowly moving in and out of her.

“Oh you feel so good. I love when you go slow,” Persephone moaned. He smirked, happy to hear both women thought he felt good. 

Daphne, recovering from her orgasm, turned her head to Persephone and began kissing down her neck and over her chest, eventually latching on to one of her nipples as her expert fingers traveled further south to her friend’s clit, stroking it slowly.

Persephone felt like she was being worshipped by two people. It was a warm feeling that washed over her, making her want nothing more than to lose herself in the endless embrace of her husband and their lover. Fates, she hoped Daphne wanted to continue this because she couldn’t imagine not doing this again. 

Hades began to move faster, the image of his lover pleasuring his wife driving him wild.  _ His lover, his Little Flower _ . Fates, did he have a right to say any of those things yet? “You two are driving me crazy, I’m already close,” he moaned.

Daphne sped up her ministrations until Persephone, as she came, called out, “I’m gonna c-uh-uh-uhh!” 

And with that, Hades fell over the edge, crying out and spurting his seed into his wife as she came around his cock. Exhausted and out of breath, he dropped his wife’s legs to the side and slipped out of her, tumbling forward and laying next to Persephone so that his wife was sandwiched between him and Daphne. Letting out a sigh, he pulled his lips to his wife’s ear and said, “You are so sexy and amazing. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

She turned her head to him and kissed his lips softly and smiled, saying, “Couldn’t you tell? You blew my mind.”

He was doomed. Hades didn’t know what he was going to do when Persephone left for the mortal realm in a few months. It would be just like at the beginning of their marriage, only worse because somehow their bond felt stronger than ever. 

Choosing not to dwell on the matter, he lifted himself up on his arm and looked over at his nymph lover. “Did that meet your expectations, Daphne?”

“It exceeded anything I imagined. You two were so nervous at dinner, but something changed. Are you two sure you’re not sex deities?”

Persephone and Hades laughed, and the queen said, “Oh, please don’t incur the wrath of Aphrodite on me again. We just became friends a few decades ago.”

Hades sat up and said, “I was going to grab some water. Can I get you ladies anything?”

“Water sounds good. And maybe some baklava? You know, second dessert?” Persephone asked with a wink.

“Sounds great for me too,” Daphne said.

“All right, I’ll be back in a few minutes, ladies,” he said, hopping out of bed. “Then, after we rest, maybe we can have  _ third _ dessert?”

Persephone snuck a look at Daphne and they slowly nodded to each other first before the goddess turned back to her husband and said, “Sounds like a great idea.”

Once he’d left, Daphne sat up and asked, “So, Persephone, how was your first time with a woman? Was it everything you’d hoped?”

Persephone sat up to face her and smiled, nodding her head. “Oh you had to know I loved it. I-I spent so long chasing that part of me away, that I feel so relieved to have finally tried. I’m lucky you were up for it. I don’t think I’d have had the same courage with a stranger.”

Daphne caressed her face and said, “If it means anything, you were the best woman I’ve ever had.”

Persephone smiled shyly and then asked, “So...would you want to do this again?”

Daphne smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that. You’re sure you’re okay with Hades and I having sex though?”

Persephone nodded her head, saying, assuredly, “I’m positive. He knows you are the only one I approve of and only in agreed upon situations. Otherwise, I’ll do to him what his father did to his grandfather.”

Daphne grimaced and said, “Ouch. I don’t think you have to worry. That man worships you.”

That warm feeling washed over Persephone again, happy to be surrounded by people who cared for her. 

Hades came back in, holding a breakfast-in-bed tray upon which sat three little plates of baklava and three glasses of water. Setting the tray down on the bed, he served his wife and their lover before getting back in. 

Persephone drank nearly half of her water and then handed it to Hades, saying, “Here, can you put this on your nightstand?”

“Sure. So, is everyone happy?” he asked.

“Yep,” Persephone said, stuffing a big bite of baklava in her mouth.

“Sure am,” Daphne cheerily replied. 

“Good,” he said, and then dug into his piece.

Persephone swallowed and said, “Daphne and I think we should do this again sometime.”

Hades nearly choked, but recovered and tried to hide his smile so he didn’t seem so creepy. Looking over at them, he said, “Yeah, I’d like that too. Really, really, like that.” 

The two ladies snorted and Persephone said, “I’ll bet you would, you dog.”

Hades smiled sheepishly and said, “But seriously, this evening’s been perfect. Daphne, why don’t you stay for the night? In the morning, I’ll make all of us breakfast. I’m sure we’ll have worked up an appetite by then.”

Persephone turned to Daphne and said, “Fates, he makes the best breakfasts - anything you can imagine: pancakes, waffles, omelets, cinnamon rolls.

“I’m in,” Daphne said, excited at the prospect of sharing their bed again.

When they were all done, Hades collected their plates and left them on the nightstand before turning to them and saying, “I think I’ll just take a little nap first?”

Yawning, Daphne nodded and Persephone was already half asleep, but mumbled, “Sounds good.”

Laying on his side, Hades pulled them both close to him, his long arm reaching over Persephone and resting gently on Daphne’s shoulder. He felt like he was the luckiest god in the pantheon. He just hoped everyone felt the same way tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write one more chapter to wrap this story up.
> 
> Next I'll be changing the setting to the Underworld offices. 
> 
> I hope you're excited to continue this journey with me. I appreciate your readership very much!


	6. Breakfast and Later Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have breakfast. 
> 
> After Daphne leaves, Persephone shares her fantasy about office hook ups with Hades and suggests Daphne come work for them. Hades advises it might be a bad idea.
> 
> Persephone talks to Daphne about the idea. Daphne makes her uncomfortable about it.

Persephone woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting down the hall. Smiling, she remembered last night, how Hades had made love to them twice each before they snuggled in for the night. Turning over, she saw Daphne still asleep. Stretching, she hopped out of bed and picked up her robe, slipping out to the hallway as quietly as she could. 

Walking into the kitchen, she saw him dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, sipping a cup of coffee as he tended to pancakes on the griddle.

"Hey," she called out softly.

Setting down the cup and the pancake turner, he smiled and turned around. "Morning, Sweetness," he said as he opened his arms to her.

Persephone hugged him, a little tighter than normal this morning, and asked, "How're you doing?" She wanted to make sure there was no awkwardness between them after last night.

Smirking a bit, he placed a hand over his chest and responded, "Me? How could I not be great?" Then, perhaps worried his wife was not comfortable, he grabbed her hand and asked, "And you? How're you this morning?"

"Really good," she said with a smile. "I feel different, but in a good way."

The worry that had begun to etch in his brow melted and he asked, as if to confirm, "So you have no regrets about last night?" He caressed her face.

"None," she said firmly.

"You'd want to do this again?"

"Definitely," she said, smiling somewhat seductively.

"Including me having sex with Daphne? Ummm...finishing in her?" He had to be certain before getting his hopes up.

Now smirking, the goddess said, "That was so hot. Yeah, I want to watch that again."

Who was this divine erotic creature in front of him? "You're amazing," he whispered and then pulled her into a kiss.

"Did you like watching Daphne and I have sex?" she whispered as they pulled back.

Regarding her under half-closed lids, Hades said, "Of course I did. You know I did." Turning back, he flipped the pancakes. "Coffee?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sure."

Handing her a mug, Hades watched her sip her coffee while he collected his thoughts. Finally, he said, "It wasn't just sex fuelling my feelings last night. At first, when Daphne and I were, you know...I felt like I was cheating on you, but with you right there it was more of a thrill, a warmth that made me feel special, wanted by two women. Your generosity really stirred something in me. I feel like we're closer now."

Putting down the mug, Persephone grabbed his hands and said, "Oh, me too!" He held her a bit before turning back to the pancakes and sliding the last three off of the griddle and onto the warming tray.

Daphne rounded the corner, rubbing her eyes, the guest robe tied loosely so that her breasts were mostly exposed. "I smell coffee," she said, yawning.

"Would you like me to pour you a cup?" Hades asked, his eyes flicking over her breasts.

"Sure," she said. As he poured her a cup, she pulled Persephone into a hug and sensual kiss, saying, "Good morning."

The goddess returned the kiss, the memories of last night flooding back and darkening her cheeks a deep magenta.

Hades turned around to witness the kiss break-off. Smiling broadly, Daphne took the mug with one hand and with the other, pulled him down into a kiss as well. "Morning," she murmured.

"Morning," he said sultrily before pulling back and gesturing to breakfast. "Pancakes, anyone?"

"Sure!" they said in unison. 

As Persephone and Daphne set the table, they idly chatted. Hades couldn't get over the disbelief that his wife and their lover were having breakfast together, that the prospect of future threesomes was most definitely on the table.

Pulling out his phone, he texted his brother, "Last night was amazing. Now I'm about to have breakfast with them."

The response was almost immediate, "That's awesome bro. So, how many times?"

Hades texted back, "Perv," but then quickly followed up with, "4"

Poseidon texted back two thumbs up. Laughing to himself, Hades put his phone away and grabbed the pancakes and syrup.

************************

After breakfast, the three sat around the table sipping their coffees in silence, the only sounds coming from the gently snoring dogs sleeping strewn about the dining and living rooms. Daphne figured Persephone and Hades would want to do this again, but were likely waiting on her cue. For her part, she was excited for this next chapter in her life. Much like Persephone had realized she was attracted to women, Daphne realized a while ago that she was stuck in a vanilla relationship. While she didn't consider herself kinky, she knew she hovered just outside the realm of vanilla sex. 

She wasn't looking for romance necessarily, but individuals willing to explore touch in a way Thanatos never had felt comfortable doing. Daphne knew she'd need to build this sexual relationship with them first before she could introduce her proclivities, but it was something that thrilled her, the first thing that had in years.

Deciding to broach the topic on everyone's mind, the nymph cleared her throat and said, "So...when can we do this again?"

Persephone and Hades looked at each other then back at her. The goddess said, "Soon."

Hades chimed in, "How about next Friday?"

Having just started getting back into modeling, Daphne usually had Friday and Saturday evening engagements: appearances at clubs, high profile parties, and private events. It was a chance for her to mingle and reconnect with old colleagues in the industry. Additionally, she'd wear outfits by up and coming designers. "Can we try for Thursday evening instead? I just started booking gigs and events recently and most of my weekends are usually shot."

"Works for me," Hades said.

"Same," Persephone said with a smile. "I'm so excited that you're getting back into modeling."

Daphne looked off to the side thoughtfully and said, “Really, I’m just looking to keep myself useful. All of the hard work I did early in my career paid off and I’m pretty well set for the rest of my existence. But it’s exhausting doing nothing.”

“I thought you were going to design lingerie?” Persephone asked. 

“I tried. Met with some folks a few times, but everything fell flat. I just didn’t have it in me anymore,” she said with a sad little laugh.

Persephone reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it affectionately. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Shaking off the negative feelings, Daphne smiled and said, “Well, baby steps, right?”

“Right!” Persephone agreed. 

Hades was entranced. He felt nothing but a burning need to make love to the nymph until all of the sadness and regret evaporated. As if reading his mind, Daphne sighed and said, “Well, back to reality. Thanks for making such a delicious breakfast, Hades. You’re too sweet.” For some reason that made him blush, getting a compliment from his nymph lover as she boldly sat in front of them, her chest exposed without a care.

Standing up, she began to clear her plate, but Hades said, “Leave it. I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, well, thank you! Do either of you mind if I take a quick shower?”

“Not at all,” Persephone said, gesturing to the guest suite. 

Knowing that subtlety was lost on them, Daphne untied her robe and hung it up on the back of a dining room chair, smirking at them as she turned away to walk back to the guest rooms. Looking once over her shoulder was all it took to prod the king and queen to follow her, shedding their clothes as they walked down the hall. 

************************

Sometime later, Hades cradled Persephone in his arms, both naked, as Daphne put on last night’s clothes. Walking into the guest suite, buttoning the last of her cardigan to cover her scandalous dress, she smiled broadly and walked over to her lovers. Leaning down, she said, “I’m going to head out.”

  
  


When they started to get up, she waved her hand and said, “I can see myself out. I just wanted to thank you for a very special evening and morning.”

  
  


“We should be thanking you,” Persephone said.

  
  


Leaning down, Daphne pressed a kiss to her lips and then leaned over and repeated the action with Hades. “See you on Thursday. Bye!” And with a little wave, she turned and left.

  
  


When they were certain that their lover had left, Hades turned to the nightstand and picked up his phone, texting his brother, “6” and nothing more.

  
  


Putting his phone back down, Hades moved to his side and pulled Persephone to him so her back was pressed against his chest. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, he whispered, “I want to worship you later.”

  
  


“Mmmm...with your forked tongue?”

  
  


“Of course.” There was a little pause and Hades mused, “Seems like she wasn’t happy for a long time.”

  
  


“Seems so. I feel like a bad friend for not realizing it.”

  
  


“Don’t. Sometimes people don’t realize they’re unhappy until they get to a tipping point.” He stroked his hand up and down her arm for a few minutes, eliciting a shiver from her. “I guess she’s feeling particularly free. We just happened to be the right place, right time for her.”

  
  


“Well, let’s see what happens, but I’m hoping it doesn’t fizzle out.”

  
  


“Same, it was such intense sex. And I can’t deny that we have chemistry with her.”

  
  


Persephone purred, “Mmm...wouldn’t it be fun if she were our PA?”

  
  


Hades chuckled into her ear and his warm breath on her made her push further back into him. “You have a very creative mind, my love. But we haven’t had a PA in years.”

  
  


“Well, I guess we wouldn’t really anyhow. I mean, she could do some light admin work, but it’d be about office hookups.”

  
  


“You are so naughty,” he murmured.

  
  


“We could pretend we were having secret affairs with her. We could have sex in our offices, on our desks.”

  
  


“But would she want this?” Hades asked. “Isn’t she trying to get back into modeling.”

  
  


“Yeah, but it sounds like it’s just a part time thing for her. And she wouldn’t have to be our full time PA - part time works as well. Three days in the office?”

  
  


The wheels began to crank in Hades’s head, but he still had doubts, “It’s a sexy fantasy, but c’mon, Persephone. We’d be asking her to work for us and have sex with us in the office. Doesn’t that seem a little...much?”

  
  


“Oh, I can’t believe you’re saying that after you told me about how much sex you and Minthe used to have in the office.”

  
  


“Yeah, but the sex wasn’t that good.”

  
  


“Well, then this would be an improvement, huh?”

  
  


Hades couldn’t deny the appeal of the fantasy of having sex with both his wife and his admin in the office. If he wasn’t drained, he’d have another erection. “I guess. Do you think she’d want to try it?”

  
  


“I can only ask her and see what happens.” Turning in his arms, Persephone rolled her eyes and said, “I  _ guess _ if things fizzle out with Daphne, we could always find someone else for the role.”

  
  


He pulled her close and kissed her neck, whispering into her ear, “You’re insatiable. I love it.” Pulling back, he looked at her in the eyes and said, “But fantasy and reality aren’t always the same. Even if she’s up for it, questions might come up. I’m sure Hecate will find out. Thanatos might find out, though he doesn't really come into the office much anymore. Oh, and Hermes. Man's got a motor mouth. Are you comfortable with people knowing about us?”

  
  


Persephone shrugged and said, “It’s not really a concern.”

  
  


“If rumors started, it probably wouldn’t be favorable. They’d paint me as a new Zeus with a wife and mistress.”

  
  


“We’ll handle rumors as they happen. But, at this point in my existence, there isn’t a lot people can say or do to upset me. I think you know that considering everything I went through before we were married.”

  
  


Kissing her forehead, he said, “Okay, Little Goddess, you win. Talk to Daphne and see what she says.”

************************

Persephone decided to wait a few days before she called Daphne.

“Hey lady,” came the cheery voice of her friend.

Nervously, the queen said, “H-hi.”

Immediately detecting her anxiety, the nymph said, “What’s wrong? You two change your mind?”

“Oh, no no, not at all. We’re so excited to see you again. I, just, well, had a thought.”

Daphne was sitting on her couch and stretched out, smiling seductively, saying, “Oh yeah? A fantasy? Tell me.”

“W-well you said you were looking for something to do. And I thought it would be kinda sexy to hook up at the office…”

“You want me to visit you at the office?” Daphne asked, twirling a lock of hair.

“Not exactly…” Persephone replied.

“So, wait, what then? You want me to come work for the Underworld Corp? In what capacity?” she was purposely making her friend uncomfortable.

Persephone felt like she was burning up, suddenly realizing how bad the offer sounded. “Well, like a shared admin and just part time, like 3 days a week,” the goddess said weakly.

“Would I be required to do admin work, or am I just there for sex?” she laughed. 

“Maybe a little work, but honestly there’s not a lot you’d need to do. We started managing our calendars years ago. Plus we hired more people to report to Hecate so we could ditch some of the more painful work.”

“So you want to pay me to have sex?” she asked with a smile in her voice.

Persephone held her head in her hands. “Oh, when you put it like that, it sounds like a bad idea. I just thought that having sex in the office to be such a turn on, I guess I didn’t take time to think how it’d look to you. Please accept my humblest apologies, Daphne.”

Daphne was silently laughing now. Clearing her throat, she said, “Could I manage my modeling work from the office? Use the time to set up events and such?”

The goddess said, “Yes,” and held her breath.

“Would I be allowed to step out for events as they pop up? Basically, have a flexible work schedule?”

“Yep.”

“And three days a week, you say?” 

“Uh huh.”

Daphne was in. Doing her best to sound pensive, she said, “All right, I’ll think about it and let you know on Thursday.”

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief and said, “OK, thank you!”

After she got off of the phone, Daphne let her mind wander to all of the dirty office fantasies she could think of. The idea hadn’t crossed her mind before, but getting out of the apartment three days a week would be good for her motivation. She could get dressed up every day, like she used to. Break out some of her old lingerie to wear underneath. Or better yet, design some to be custom made.

This wasn’t a bad idea at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your readership and comments are inspiring! 
> 
> Obviously Daphne is going to accept their offer. I'm not sure *I* would've if I were in Daphne's shoes, but heck, I wanted to write a bunch of stories about office hook ups, so...


End file.
